lastgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Naoto Yanagi
Yanagi Naoto (Naoto Yanagi) is the main protagonist of the Last Game series that is written and illustrated by Amano Shinobu. Background Personality When Yanagi was young, he was shown to be the "Prince" of his school. He thought of himself as the King of his world. He excels at almost everything and is the target of the female population's admiration, much to the disdain of some boys. When Kujou transferred to his school, Yanagi considered her his rival because he sees her as arrogant even if it's the other way around. He dismissed his tutors and wanted to defeat Kujou with his own strength. When in front of other people, Yanagi's gentleman side is shown. In front of Kujou, he retains his childish personality. Kujou also stated that even if Yanagi is rich and handsome, he does not show off. Yanagi is shown to really care about Kujou, although he often denies it. Souma describes him and Kujou as idiots. Relationships Kujou Mikoto It is shown that he first thinks of Kujou as his rival, as he proceeds on making a plan to make her fall for him and then break her heart which backfired as it turns into him liking her. His feelings for Kujou turned into unrequited love, that lasted until about ten years. Yanagi is also the one who helps Kujou breaks out of her shell and made friends with other people, hence Kujou thinking of him as her only friend and wanting an eternal friendship with him, not knowing about his feelings. These two are clueless about each other's feelings, often thinking that the other party only thinks of them as a friend. It's not until the last minute that Kujou realizes her feelings for him. Souma Kei The two considers each other rivals (mostly in Souma's part). Souma tried to take Kujou away from him in order to have something Yanagii doesn't. Similiar to Yanagi's case, Souma also eventually developed feelings for Kujou. He likes to comment about Yanagi and Kujou being idiots, and is often annoyed and irked about their interactions due to his crush on Kujou. It is stated that even though Kujou rejected him for Yanagi, he can't bring himself to hate Yanagi. Tachibana Momoka Tachibana keeps a superficial cute personality at first, but she is revealed to be aggressive and only joined the circle because she likes Yanagi. Even though Tachibana is mildly aware of Yanagi and Kujou, she still chases after Yanagi only to get rejected in the end. Despite that, Tachibana is the one who made Kujou aware of her feelings for Yanagi. Appearance Yanagi is very good looking, which is one of the reasons of his popularity among girls. He has short blonde hair and light blue eyes. He is tall and lean. He usually likes to wear casual clothes. According to girls he has a charming face and he is a prince. Abilities He is shown to excel in almost everything, academics and sports included. He is also a member of the Tennis Club, and it's also known that he's very good in sports. The only person who has been able to beat him in both academics and sport is Kujou. Story Yanagi comes from a very rich family, and is arrogant as a child. He often thinks of himself as a King. He's extremely good at everything, and girls flocks over him at school. It isn't until Kujou transferred to his school that he has been beaten at anything. Due to this, he thinks of Kujou as his rival and accuses her of being too arrogant when it's the other way around. Her nonchalant reaction to him made it his goal to be better than her and win. He often shows off to Kujou, but she remains unimpressed. She noted that his fortune comes from his father, not from him. Yanagi then makes a plan to win against Kujou, and that is to: # Make her fall in love with him. # Rejects Kujou when she confesses. # Make her cry. Even though he initiated that plan, he grows affectionate of Kujou, and develops feelings for her. When Kujou went to a public school, Yanagi follows suit. Although so, Kujou is still nonchalant about him and even forgets his face during middle school. Due to him bothering her at all times, they are always together. Kujou begins to think of him as a friend since she is antisocial and he is the only friend she has. Trivia * According to Yanagi, the type of girl he likes is someone who is not smarter than him, is not better than him in sports, will not forget his face and doesn't braid her hair in two, which is ironic because here he was referring to Kujou, and it is later relieved that he is in love with her. * When Yanagi ran into Kujou during Middle School, she forgot his face. * In primary school, during the 50 meters sprint test, Yanagi took 7.8 seconds whereas Kujou took 7.4 seconds. * His first impression on her was nothing special, gloomy, looks very poor and grown up in lower class. Quotes References Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters